


【祺鑫】坐上来动一个试试

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】坐上来动一个试试

【祺鑫】坐上来动一个试试

（简称运动会后综合征）

全是粗鄙之语

丁程鑫其实有点中暑，离开镜头后连笑脸都进入了省电模式，呆呆坐在地上缓了好久。

篮球场的地板又硬又凉，球鞋踩在上面还有恼人的摩擦声，但是人去场空后，这里也还算舒服。

马嘉祺到处找了他一圈，给他拿了条毛巾过来，说你流这么多汗衣服都湿了，要感冒的。

流汗不是中暑后的最佳治疗对策吗，丁程鑫不以为意，但是接过了毛巾，问他其他人呢，马嘉祺坐在他旁边喝了口水，咽下才说，都在更衣室，盒饭送到了，又问他吃不吃。

丁程鑫摇了摇说没胃口。

马嘉祺看了看他，把水递过去，丁程鑫又摇了摇头，马嘉祺说你中暑了吧，多喝点水。丁程鑫冷不防笑了出来，闭着眼说我吃过药了，没事。

两个人就这么坐着休息了会儿，丁程鑫身上的白T湿得厉害，映出衣服下可观的身材，马嘉祺觉得口渴得不行，猛灌了两口水差点被呛到，指了指丁程鑫手里的毛巾让他披上。丁程鑫低头看了看自己的衣服，疲惫地笑了起来，遮什么，这里又没外人。

是没外人，马嘉祺咬着瓶口动了动喉结，愣是没说出反驳的话。

“干嘛，你害羞什么，你又不是没有。”丁程鑫笑着搡他。

马嘉祺别开了视线，红了耳朵，再抬头喝水时终于把自己呛到了。

丁程鑫笑他蠢，末了又说，欸我坐你身上的时候你顶到我了。

马嘉祺剧烈咳嗽了起来，半天都没停下的意思。

“想做不？”

丁程鑫又搡他，嘴角暧昧地勾起，眼梢却满是疲意。

马嘉祺终于停下了咳嗽，说你身体不舒服的话还是算了，丁程鑫发出了一个不妥协的黏音，做嘛，做了我就舒服了。

于是就真打算做了。

偌大的体育馆只有他们两个人在篮球场上，个把小时前还聚集着各路人马的公共空间，把陌生环境带来的羞耻感放大到无数倍，身体甚至还记得每一个机位的位置，唯独正门被上了锁。

马嘉祺说他们不能玩大的，丁程鑫说他可以坐上去自己动，马嘉祺眉一挑，那你坐上来动一个试试。

他本是觉得丁程鑫今天累了，又生病不在状态，不好对他做什么，把主动权交给他也算是独一份的温柔体贴。

可丁程鑫一把他扑倒就有了精神，单手压着他的手，单手摸索马嘉祺的裤腰，还不忘把自己的裤子也褪了，徒手扩了两下就着位置就想坐下去。

马嘉祺被他这火急火燎的模样逼得脑壳生疼，哥你想疼死、我也不想啊，只得哄着人把节奏放慢，把自己一只手巡到丁程鑫身下去帮忙。

他只是有点中暑，但是身体意外地烫，里面更是火焰山一般如岩浆翻滚。

马嘉祺打了好几次退堂鼓，在内心质问自己这样算不算乘人之危，可丁程鑫低着头顺从地被他扩张，额头上的薄汗快要淌下来，闭着眼红着眼尾的模样看起来甚是努力，惹得他都不好说倒退的话。

好在丁程鑫身体虽然发烫，精神上还是很放松，保持着跪姿任由马嘉祺的手指从底下抽进抽出，一直到大腿都打了颤，才夹他的腰，让他别扩张了，快躺好。

马嘉祺这才收了手，双手平摊在脑袋两侧示意他拥有全部主动权。

丁程鑫把腰稍微抬了抬，滑软的臀肉蹭过马嘉祺的大腿根，两个人都不由地一抖，紧接着他就单手扶住了马嘉祺炽热的玩意儿，深吸了口气，缓缓吞进了柱体的头部，被撑开的甬道紧锣密鼓地收缩又把硬物往深里吞，黏腻的肠液细细密密地填满了交合的缝隙。

丁程鑫挺身直起腰往下坐，大滴的汗水从下颚流到胸口，早就变成透色的T恤上肿立的乳尖撑着湿透的衣服挺了起来，细窄的腰身一个猛颤就坐到了底。

“哈啊……”

“还行吗？”马嘉祺扶住他的腰，怕他随时会跌下来。

丁程鑫仰着脸喘着气，耳朵根和脖子都泛了粉，却疼得都白了脸，话都说不利索了，还要威逼利诱他，你不许动，说好、好了我自己来。

马嘉祺举起了双手做投降状，我不动我不动。

丁程鑫向后用两只手肘撑住了马嘉祺曲起来的膝盖，缓慢地把重心转移到后方，不免在过程中蹭到一些敏感的位置，硬忍着没叫出声，直到能够自己用跪着的双膝支撑自己直立起来，把马嘉祺的物事吐出来一部分，再慢慢坐下把全数吞回去，掌握了位置后才缓慢地起伏挺动起来。

他动得极其缓慢，可能是真的累到了，或者是因为这个姿势进得比较深，咿咿呀呀的细小喘息也几不可闻，只有泛了红的指尖和含不住而溢出来的生理泪水，透露着他在忍耐多大的刺激和欢愉。

马嘉祺有点爱上了这个姿势，他仰躺着看身上的风景，双手偷偷摸进丁程鑫上衣下摆去扶他的腰，顺便也看看丁程鑫自己那话儿有没有被艹射。

丁程鑫的腰不是细软的那种，而是充满了韧劲的精瘦，动起来时尤其的绝艳，凹陷的腰窝里正好放下马嘉祺的一只手掌，大拇指可以掐在腹肌的轮廓上，感受挺动时皮肤下的血脉喷张，和漂亮男人独有的性感迷人。

丁程鑫感觉到他在摸自己下腹，没好气地瞪他，也把他上衣撩开，双手撑在马嘉祺的腹肌上，继续摆动腰身，虽然没说话，但是马嘉祺明白那动作里的“你不是也有”的意思，没来由地笑出了声。

被笑的人倒是有些气恼的想打他，可气力快用完了，拳头挥了一半砸在了地板上，堪堪把上半身撑住，汗水从鼻尖滴落下去，熏红的面容从上放俯视着马嘉祺，眼里复杂情绪乱成一片，最后只用滚烫的嘴唇来马嘉祺唇角上寻一个慰藉的亲吻。

马嘉祺扣住了他的后颈把这个吻加深了，巡着他齿列濡沫了好一阵，才把舌根都酸软了的丁程鑫松开了。

“累吗？”马嘉祺摸着他后脑勺问，“别太逞强了。”

丁程鑫倔强地说不累，冷不防被马嘉祺顶了一下，一声惊喘脱口而出，顺势扑在了他怀里。

马嘉祺抱着他等他缓过来，丁程鑫好一会儿才承认是真的累了，勉强坐起身，软软地看着他，眼里蛮是催促。

马嘉祺伸出手引导他双手交握成十指相扣的模样，帮他找准了位置，配合丁程鑫抬起腰身的高度从下向上顶弄他。

丁程鑫起初呜咽了两声，渐渐被他震成了哭腔，两三波快而猛的深顶后射了马嘉祺一肚子，抽噎着几乎高潮到痉挛，整个人蜷缩着接纳了马嘉祺射进去的东西，完事后连坐直的力气都没有了，在他身上瘫软成一滩水。

马嘉祺任由着他这么瘫着休息了会儿，丁程鑫的脑袋就靠在他肩窝里，他偏了偏头，轻声叫了句，亲亲。

丁程鑫闭着眼转过了头，本能去寻找他的嘴，结结实实地吻了个正着，下面交合的地方这时候慢慢滑了出来，连带着里头的东西也慢慢淌，丁程鑫打了个哆嗦，咬着他的舌尖叫他拿纸巾来擦干净，马嘉祺乖乖地应了，但还没亲够，模模糊糊地说再等会儿就给你清理。

丁程鑫没了脾气，舔了舔嘴唇便由着他索取了。

意识快模糊的时候没来由地想到，夏天是真的来了。


End file.
